Morgan Swann
Morgan Swann is the current Lord of Stonehelm. He is a man of well-earned infamy that returned from estrangement in Essos in the year of 394 to claim his home as birthright after the death of his brother during The Third Targaryen Rebellion. Appearance Morgan possesses a gruff appeal rather than the pristine, powdered finish of his lordly counterparts. His skin is bronzed by many years spent beneath the sun, and his way of dress is largely influenced by many years spent in foreign lands; he prefers the comfort of a plain tunic and britches over the finery belonging to House Swann, lest the occasion require it. He has a medium, muscular build, with corded arms seasoned by slinging his greatsword that promise carnage. He is tall, with a head of golden hair and cold, icy grey eyes. Timeline * 360 AC – Born. * 363 AC – His younger sister, Corvella, is born. * 366 AC – His second younger sister, Jeyne, is born. * 369 AC – A small tourney is held at Stonehelm by his father. * 371 AC – Victaria Estermont, his mother, flings herself from a cliff overlooking the Slayne and kills herself. A close friend to the Lord of the Reach, his uncle secures a mentor for him to squire beneath in Highgarden following her death. * 373 AC – His older brother, Jasper, is killed by a misfired arrow whilst hunting with their uncle Borros and cousins. * 376 AC – Morgan travels with his mentor throughout the Reach and the Riverlands, but namely visits Harrenhal. * 378 AC – His father remarries to Melanthe Mertyns. * 380 AC – Morgan returns to Highgarden with his mentor. * 381 AC – Cyrella Swann, his half-sister, is born. * 383 AC – He returns to Stonehelm before departing for Westeros. His bastard, Ravella Storm, is born on the youngest daughter of Lord Paramount Lorent Tyrell, Alicent, who dies in childbed. * 384 AC – His bastard son, Gendry Storm, is born on Jocelyn Selmy. In his absence, an agreement is made and Olymer weds her in Morgan's place. * 386 AC – His father, Balon, dies. In Lys, Morgan meets Amira Yronwood whilst working as a sellsword. * 388 AC – His illegitimate son, Tanton, is born by Amira, and they spend years together raising their son. * 390 AC – The Third Targaryen Rebellion begins in Westeros, and Olymer, then-Lord of Stonehelm, is killed in an early battle. He leaves without an heir, his wife a widow. A messenger is dispatched to Essos to find and deliver the news to Morgan. * 392 AC – Morgan contracts greyscale while traveling Essos as a mercenary. He is found by the messenger and spends some years contemplating his return. * 394 AC – Morgan returns to Stonehelm to claim his ancestral seat as his birthright. Later that year, his bastard daughter Tyana Storm is born on Jocelyn Selmy. * 395 AC – An arrangement to send his natural daughter Ravella Storm, half-sister Cyrella Swann, and niece Daena Swann to King's Landing to attend Queen Cassanna Penrose is made. Family Full family tree here. * Balon III Swann, his father, d. 386 ** Victaria Estermont, his mother, d. 371 *** Olymer Swann, his brother, d. 390 *** Jasper Swann, his brother, d. 373 *** Morgan Swann, b. 360 **** Alicent Tyrell, the mother of his illegitimate daughter, d. 383 ***** Ravella Storm, his daughter, b. 383 **** Jocelyn Selmy, mother of his illegitimate children, b. 370 ***** Gendry Storm, his son, b. 384 ***** Tyana Storm, his daughter, b. 394 **** Amira Yronwood, his lover and mother of his illegitimate son, b. ??? ***** Tanton Storm, his son, b. 388 *** Corvella Swann, his sister, b. 363 **** Alyn Baratheon, the father of her illegitimate son, b. ??? ***** Erich Storm, his bastard nephew, b. 380 **** (m) Harlan Lonmouth, Corvella's husband ***** Daena Swann, his niece, b. 381 ***** Renly Swann, his nephew, b. 384 ***** Alesander Swann, his nephew, b. 392 *** Jeyne Penrose, his sister, b. 366 **** (m) Lyonel Penrose, Jeyne's husband ***** Victoria Penrose, his niece, b. 380 ***** Perceon Penrose, his nephew, b. 385 ** Melanthe Mertyns, the second wife of Balon (his step-mother), b. 361 *** Cyrella Swann, his half-sister, b. 381 * Johanna Tully, his aunt, b. 332 ** Quincy Tully, Johanna's husband *** Petyr Tully, his cousin, b. 370 **** Barba Rivers, Petyr's bastard daughter, b. 389 *** Agnes Tully, his cousin, a septa, b. 371 *** Morgan Tully, his cousin, b. 373 **** Walder Rivers, her bastard son, twin to Walda, b. 387 **** Walda Rivers, her bastard daughter, twin to Walder, b. 387 *** Elmo Tully, his cousin, a dwarf, b. 373 * Ser Borros Swann, his uncle, b. 334 ** Davina Seaworth, Borros' late wife, d. 376 *** Meredyth Swann, his cousin, b. 373 *** Ondrew Swann, his cousin, b. 376 **** (m) Reina Sarsfield, Ondrew's wife, b. ??? ***** Orys Swann, b. 394 ***** Steffon Swann, b. 395 Category:House Swann Category:Stormlander